


Morphine

by TheReluctantHeroine



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, But still Awkward and Dorky, Comfort, Emotional Crutches, F/M, Mental Illness, One Night Stands, Parasitic relationships, Sexual Content, Slightly Mature 2D, phase 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantHeroine/pseuds/TheReluctantHeroine
Summary: 2D felt like time had finally taken away his pain.With two tablets down, tangled sheets and the smell of last night's love affair, the singer felt numb to the core. The only thing strong enough to tingle his senses were the comforting warmth of the morning and the sounds of soft snores coming from the body lying next to him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have the draft of this story for almost a year now. First time posting on this site and I'm kinda new??? I basically don't know how to work things out so please bear with me *awkwardly laughs*
> 
> Hey! Have you installed the new Gorillaz app yet?

2D enjoyed the rain as much as he enjoyed making music.

There was something in the pitter-patter of small drops that made his fingers drum lightly to the rhythm. A few taps here, some clicks there and before the man knew it, he was whistling to a muted tune in the heavy rain. It was hard to think straight with the song of nature ringing in his ears, in fact, 2D already forgot why he was even here the first place.

The man pursed his lips. "Ah." Murdoc asked him to run a few errands with Noodle, he recalled.

Noodle whom he lost track a few miles back.

The young woman had always been an energetic bundle of joy. She was fast and youthful with a jolt to every small stride, unlike 2D, who just turned 36 a few months ago. Gone are the days where he can stand for five hours straight without his muscles complaining. He was not getting younger and pretty soon, he must find himself a wife. 2D never dreamt of a life without a family. He always wanted one to care for or to be cared by at least.

It took a lot of effort to finally walk away from the ice-cream parlor that temporarily sheltered him. His umbrella did little to protect 2D from the cold drops, small holes punctured in the blue plastic. He cussed as he tried to cover up the chew marks with his fingers. Rats be damned.

While he was trying to cover up the umbrella, fast clicks of heels on wet surface distracted him.

"Excuse me!" 2D almost hollered at the retreating figure if it was not for the strangers giving her dirty looks. A few passer-bys turned to glare at the woman, a few disregarded her and a few stares lingered long enough for the singer to stay interested. He noticed that she was wearing a lab coat splattered with blood.

"How rude! You consider yourself a doctor?!" An old man screamed angrily.

Why was a doctor running as if she was chased by a horde of zombies? 2D tried to push away the thought. _'It will do you no good.'_ He bit his chapped lips as he tried to convince himself.

Just when he was about to continue walking, 2D noticed a doctor's license carelessly thrown aside. He assesed the small picture with curious eyes. ' _Pretty'_ was one way to describe the overly neat hairdo and the animated close-lipped smile. It might have been dropped by the woman and he was probably going to regret what he is about to do.

2D got off with a sprint, trailing the doctor's footsteps.

 _'Murdoc's pornographic magazines and lubricants can wait'_ he thought.

 

 


	2. Death Has Blue Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silence between the two seemed like a mutual understanding. They were afraid of 2D's future, with or without the band, it didn't seem so bright.
> 
> Or maybe, they just underestimated the singer too much.

Noodle cussed for the hundredth time that day.

She lost 2D. She lost the singer just hours ago in the thick crowd of nobodies. The gods must have been playing games because one moment the man was just smoking a cig and the next he's blended into the color scheme of a rainy day.

"What's the use of that blue hair of his!" Noodle screamed in angry Japanese. The guitarist grunted as the weight of the groceries had finally taken its toll on her. A few men stared at the struggling woman but offered no help. "Bring 2D because he's easier to find, they say, well where the fuck is he now."

The silent head conversations weren't really silent since Noodle was spitting fire all over the place. Passer-bys had visibly paved a way for the raging woman to walk through. The ex-agent was used to the heavy-weight carrying in the rain. She was trained to do that, though she wasn't used to bringing 'a friend' whom she had to look for after physically draining herself. "Murdoc is bad at decision-making" She chanted. "Never trust that old goth."

A strange disgruntled beep cut off her train of thoughts. It was then followed by a deep "Noods!".

The girl let out a grateful sigh. Maybe the gods weren't so cruel at all. "Russ! Park it down there!" Another beep before the man did as he was told.

It was half-past four that time. They had left at one. 2D's been wandering in the streets for almost four hours now and who knows, he might have snapped again. Noodle silently prayed that the singer didn't have something to stab a person with. He was very prone to going crazy nowadays, one event had him climbing on the front of the band car while Murdoc was driving. Russel had to hold the singer because the old goth was going full-speed. "Fuck his special needs." The bassist would say.

"Where's Dents?" Russ asked. He chucked a dry towel at the Noodle who comfortably sat at the front.

The woman just shrugged. "I lost him."

"Are you serious?" The drummer seemed alarmed at the calm demeanor that Noodle had. At this point, she normally would be panicking and searching the streets with all the force of a thousand storms. 2D didn't care how long he was out in the streets. Russ and Noodle cared. Murdoc was more than happy to not care.

The guitarist wiped the towel across her face, smudging her make-up in different ways than one. "I am." She absentmindedly said in Japanese, though Russel still understood what she was trying to say.

"Where?" He asked as he turned on the ignition.

"I don't really remember." There was an awkward silence between the two. The man didn't know how to react at Noodle's lack of response. She was usually the one who looked after the singer. "Just drive, I'm pretty sure we'll bump into him along the way."

That was when Russel realized that her calm façade was masked with a hint of guilt. He knew why. It's been a tiring year since 2D's arrival; they had to constantly keep the singer under control. He's not demented, hell no, Stuart just has his moments. "I pray we don't. He don't need 'nother of them dents." The drummer joked. It never reached Noodle's ears.

"Why do we need to constantly look after him?" She said to no one in particular but Russ just assumed that she was talking to him. The towel that the guitarist used to wipe her make-up with was slung around her shoulders; reds, blues, blacks and nudes staining the white fabric. That's going to be hard to remove, Russ noted.

He honked his horn at a motorist who cut them off the lane. "He needs us, Noodle. If we ain't there for him then who would be? We ain't expecting Murdoc to move his ancient ass." He honked again at the asshole in front of them. Kids. Trying to show off their weak motorcycling skills.

Noodle sighed softy. "He can tend for himself." Russ momentarily looked at the girl beside him. Her eyes were distant, as if searching for the blue haired frontman, but the mood she was setting assumes otherwise.

"Y'know, after the El Mañana incident, that block head went searching for you er'day for a month." Russ smiled at the memory of 2D relentlessly screaming Noodle's name. 'She ain't gonna hear you.' The drummer said but soon found himself joining the screaming fit. "He was a persistent fucker. Had to knock him out cold just so he could rest."

Noodle gulped. "That I am forever grateful for. I just wish he knew how to live a little, get it? After the whale thing he's never been the same."

"Yeah. Barely even out banging hookers anymore." Noodle glared at the laughing man. "Jokes aside, I know you're worried about him and how dependent he is on other people. He'll grow out of it." A long pause. "Eventually..."

"I do wish." The silence between the two seemed like a mutual understanding. They were   afraid of 2D's future, with or without the band, it didn't seem so bright.

Or maybe, they just underestimated the singer too much.

It didn't matter, he needed people in his life. People who could put up with the man's shenanigans. Those who could spend restless nights searching for him in the back alleys. People like Noodle and Russel who had finally spotted the blue-haired man from a far.

"Cemetery." That was the only word that the drummer heard.

"I have an extra-umbrella and another towel at the back." Noodle immediately grabbed the two from the seats. She jumped out of the moving car much to Russel's protest. That girl. Always looking for trouble.

 

* * *

 

2D stared blankly ahead.

The doctor stood in front of the coffin; venomous stares from what the singer assumed as family directed at the figure. Black liquid streamed down her face like a waterfall. She was crying and no one was there to comfort her.

2D never really understood the physcology of hospitals and death. Why would they be mad at the person who tried so hard to save a dying patient? It's just funny how people always look for something to blame for life's chances. Short-lived or not, at one point it all leads to death. Getting stuck in an Island with just whale blubber for food tend to make you think about it.

The singer had a feeling that that he was destined to die at the island. If he only knew that strangers will look at him as if he's something to be protected after that incident, 2D was grateful to not have lived at all. He didn't eat whale blubber just to be dependent and it hurts him that every time he tells this story, they would treat him as if he was a child. People never took him seriously like before.

He was almost like that doctor.

So the singer watched and thought of all the comparisons he can make with the mourning woman in front of the casket. He was beginning to have a personal connection with someone he barely knew. Not that he fantasied her or something, sadness does these things to a lonely person.

"2D!" A shrill voice screamed from a far. 2D craned his neck to the direction of the voice, momentarily losing his small reverie. It was Noodle, his beloved band mate, with towels and a decent umbrella. Just then, he noticed how wet his clothes were from the rain. The singer cussed. Russel will surely scold him for this.

Noodle gestured for the man to make it quick. He glanced again at the crying doctor and then at the license he was holding. _'We'll probably meet again...'_ 2D whispered to himself as he ran to the direction of the car. He felt a surge of guilt when he was walking away. ' _It's not like I had a choice_ ' He assured himself.

"You almost look like the grim reaper." The guitarist noted. "With your soulless eyes, black outfit and the man in the rain look."

2D scowled at Noodle before climbing in the back with the rest of the groceries. "Who's drivin' the car?" He asked before proceeding to towel-dry his hair.

"I never knew that Death had blue hair." The singer almost immediately shrunk into his seat at the sight of the man. His all-white eyes bore knives into poor 2D's skin. "We'll talk about it later." Russ added.

2D just lit up another cigarette in response. His mind was so preoccupied with sadness that he forgot to buy Murdoc's materials.

 _'Tomorrow_ ' He said, eyes still staring into the space where the crying woman had been.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I had five chapters written already on 3rd Person P.O.V. I'm really struggling with the [F/N] inserts since I can't provide an in-depth description of the characteristics. It's been a struggle for my writing style and I haven't fully grasped a decent first person P.O.V style yet. I tried using the 2nd Person technique and it came out a little funny. It's frustrating in so many levels.
> 
> With much internal debating, I've decided to do an xOC.
> 
> I feel bad for click baiting you with the xReader tag so, I'm letting you decide the characteristics. I'll tally all the votes after four days so please comment down below. I'll really appreciate if you give me name suggestions, too! It's a big help.
> 
> Do you want the OC to have: [closed]
> 
> If you have any suggestions for the characteristics, feel free to tell me! I'm trying to work things out in the best way possible and I do hope this can make up for the clickbait (God, I feel terrible.)
> 
> With all the love,
> 
> Zephyr. 
> 
> PleaseDontBeMadAtMe


	3. Secrets of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an awkward air between them. He thought he saw her before, collar-length hair and a worried look. She looked familiar in a way that the singer couldn't quite put his finger on. 2D was bad at remembering things but he did remember a certain event weeks ago. When the similarities hit him, he found himself bombarding the woman with questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> "Comments give me life and the drive to write more stuff" -Zephyr 2k17
> 
> The struggles of a Adelina as a doctor inspired by somekind of article our teacher let us read a few years back.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, suggestions and feedbacks. It warms my heart everytime I read all your comments. ( Can someone teach me how to pm so I could answer back? My friend told me I was spamming my own comment section. I love to talk, obviously.)
> 
> For the characteristics, I had to break the eye option tie. I did some questioning around the neigborhood and blue eyes seem to be a people-favorite.
> 
> For Adelina, I borrowed it from an Opera. I nicknamed her something... (Thank you for all your suggestions and thank you jay for linking me the vid to the opera lol)
> 
> I'm so excited to post the next chapter, you know what happens next *suggestive eyebrow wiggle*! Enjoy reading!
> 
> The live interview with 2D and Murdoc was splendid. Have you watched it already?

Murdoc was one for the party; 2D clearly wasn't.

When the bassist told them to dress up nice and trashy for some kind of bar opening or what-not, 2D felt the incoming headache blossoming in his thick skull. He hated lights and drunk people. Some just desperately want to get in his pants while downing a shot of cheap tequila. It was a hassle when you just went here to enjoy your drink and then some intoxicated whore starts to touch you. The singer found it rude and at the same time hot, though his arousal never rose at the thought of child support. As much of possible, the singer avoided drunk sex. He never knew when he started avoiding those, he just did.

"Enjoyin' ya juice, aye mate?" 2D rolled his nonexistent eyeballs at the man beside him. Murdoc was having the time of his life, faking pirate accents and throwing money at every stripper he sees. He was a party animal and he certainly looked the part with his greasy hair and his "impeccable" fashion sense.

The singer chugged down his drink. "Sod off, ya old goth"

Murdoc shrugged at his response and slithered away to flirt with a barely-dressed party-goer. 2D clicked his tongue.

He averted his gaze to the girl at the middle of the dance floor. Noodle, she always had it in her. She danced to the rhythm without faltering a beat. Two steps here, a clap, some kind of dance move 2D didn't understand but still looked lovely. The guitarist can make anything look lovely, just like the ugly pair of heels she had on. _'Shiny. Too shiny._ ' He cringed at the dress choice.

Meanwhile, Russel was hanging out with a few of the DJs, probably discussing hip-hop culture. Some kind of bar girl started screaming the next song's title. _'Dubstep_ ' 2D figured. He hated those. The singer just didn't like the booming effects it had.

The song started playing and 2D felt his whole body pulsating because of the amplified bass. Just when the beat dropped, his head started to throb. It was a mess of sweaty people, lights and crappy drinks. The yelling didn't help one bit. His vision crossed.

Another one of his migraine attacks.

2D cussed when he couldn't find the painkillers. The migraine was getting unbearable that he had to clutch his head to see clearly. He could already feel his skull squeezing the life out of his brain. The singer gripped the counter for support. He fumbled for some cash to pay the barista and then weakly made his way out of the dancing area.

"Umpfh-!" 2D was certain that he hit a table. His legs wobbled and then his body gave. The singer collapsed, hands still clutching his head. He waited for the impact of fall but it never came. Surprisingly, the floor was soft and smelt of peppermint. It had bumps in some places and some kind of warm holder that fitted his arms perfectly. 2D let out a satisfied sigh. He was starting to like the bar because of this.

"Are you okay?" Then it spoke, and the singer's shame was basically gone by now. He noticed how the assumed holders were shape like small fingers and the bump where he rested his face was like that of the crook of a neck. He groaned once, attempted to lift himself, but fell back into the person's arms.

"Painkillers." He said in an inaudible whisper. "Do ya happen t' have some?"

"I think." It was a smooth female voice. The singer felt the girl struggle to keep their balance. She shifted his weight to his side, slung an arm around his waist and started dragging him to some kind of secluded area. Not too long did 2D felt soft cushions aiding his sides. From his blurry vision, he could see a faint outline of a woman rummaging her bag.

"Headache?" A slight movement from the girl.

"Migraine." 2D replied with a throaty groan.

"Extra-strength Tylenol, then." The outline grabbed a water bottle from her bag and then popped the two pills in 2D's mouth. He felt soft fingers grabbing his chin, tipping it so the cold water can find its way into his system.

"I hope you're not allergic to acetaminophen" Her words turned sloppy as 2D's vision went blank.

* * *

Adelina didn't know why she was here in the first place.

A few friends invited her to this esteemed bar opening. She expected something refined; like diner party music over some overpriced drinks. The moment she stepped into the club, oh darling, how wrong she was. She saw strippers, naked baristas, some people making out in a corner. Adelina knew she didn't belong here, it was too raunchy and vulgar for a woman like her.

A woman polished into perfection; No flaws. No mistakes. No life.

That was how society saw her. Some kind of miracle worker that can magically cure a deceased person. The field of medicine demanded a lot from its practitioner. It demands you to not cry at the death of your patient. It demands you to stay professional and be unfazed by tears. It demands you to give up on your best friend's life because nothing else can be done. "Be strong" they say. What if she wasn't strong enough to begin with?

Doctors aren't perfect beings. They can't cheat death, although they are told to do that. People just assume that doctor's can heal them. They desperately put all their hopes on their innate talent and ability. They ignore the fact that no one knows how to heal physical wounds. It's just a game of consequence, luck and prescriptions. Adelina felt afraid for the first time. Afraid that she might not succeed and even more afraid that she will. The stream of perfection continues until a mistake is made. That's where it all goes in the gutter. That's where it ruins her, haunts her being, replays her patient's death.  
  
How Adelina ended up with her best friend's lifeless body, she never wanted to remember.

She was about to leave then, rather spend her time talking to a tombstone than partying. Adelina wrapped herself with a scarf, thanked the host and went her way. Bumping into a blue-haired mess wasn't a part of her itinerary, though her doctor instinct immediately kicked in when the party-goer collapsed.

She started checking for signs of complications. Migraine, the man said. How did he know? It could have been some kind of alcohol poisoning with the shitty excuse for drinks they serve here. Adelina stayed for a while, entertaining herself with the stranger's weird anatomy or how he sometimes smile when he slept. She hated time to think. She hated time for herself. She hated having to rely only on herself.

The doctor may have drank a little too much of the cheap tequila, but not to the point where she's drunk as hell. Just a little tipsy won't hurt.

The blue-haired man woke up, but Adelina could only stare at his eyes void of color.

* * *

2D stared back at the woman.

His head was feeling a tad bit better because of the painkillers. He wasn't so sure if the woman knew, but the stark contrast of her brown hair and icy ocean eyes was enthralling in a somehow doll-like way. Hints of dark circles ghosted around the blues, obviously covered by a poorly done make-up job. Her lips were pursed into a frown and 2D felt like she was fighting to stay awake with all the empty shot glasses scattered on the table.

The woman looked away. "Not the party animal, are you?" The corner of her mouth twitched, a failed attempt of a smile.

2D cleared his throat as he grabbed a cigar from his jacket. "Could say the same 'bout ya." He really felt like he needed to smoke after the attack. It calms his nerves to puff out some. He cupped his back pocket for his lighter. Unfortunately, he found none.

The woman's eyes lingered on 2D's hands. "Does it feel good to smoke?" She asked out of the blue.

"Feels great." 2D answered back. The girl was obviously drunk, but not drunk to the point of passing out. She was a contemplating drunk, sober yet the head was fuzzy. People like her tend to internalize every word she would hear from a person. 2D knew, he was one of them.

"If you'll give me a smoke, I'll let you borrow my lighter." She gestured at the empty smoking area outside. _'What an odd woman'_ 2D thought. He gazed at her, she looked like she was in her late twenties. Who would want to start smoking so late with her age? He had no right to judge.

The singer only nodded his head. The woman seemed like she needed company and 2D desperately needed to smoke. "Fair deal."

"So, what brought ya here?" 2D asked as he lit his cigar. He gazed at the woman who had the stick in between her lips. The singer gestured for her to move closer so he could light up her cigarette. She leaned in as the end of the stick turned cherry red.

The woman took in a long drag before she spoke. "Friends." She pursed his lips into a frown as the she tried to adjust her black dress. It was riding up her thighs in an uncomfortable way. 2D watch her fiddle in her seat to save the modesty she had left. "You?" The woman asked.

"Same." 2D answered back. There was an awkward air between them. He thought he saw her before, collar-length hair and a worried look. She looked familiar in a way that the singer couldn't quite put his finger on. He was bad at remembering things but he did remember a certain event weeks ago. When the similarities hit him, 2D found himself bombarding the woman with questions.

"You a doctor?" He asked, more interested than before.

The woman cocked her head to the side. "Yeah. I am."

"And by any chance is your name..." 2D fished in his pants for his wallet. He scanned through the cards, checking the titles one by one. "Ah." He slipped out the license he picked up a few weeks back. "Adelina."

The woman weakly smiled at the mention of her name. "I am Adelina."

2D handed out the small blue card. The woman mumbled a thank you. "You dropped it in a rainy afternoon."

"I was on my way to a funeral back then, in a hurry actually, and might have angered a few passer-bys." Adelina laughed and it was the most melancholic tune the singer had every heard. It was like a song of soft flurries with sad undertones. 2D knew she was only trying to be happy at that state. "Thank you, Mr..?"

"2D would be fine." 2D mumbled, flicking the butt of his already burned out cigarette away from them.

"2D" Adelina tested the sound of it on her tongue. "It's a weird name, but you don't have the right to judge, Adelina."

The singer raised his brow at the woman. A small smile playing on his lips. "Ya do realize you just blurted that out, right?"

The woman sighed, gently palmed her face and then spoke. "Ah. I'm sorry, I tend to do that with the influence of alcohol." She stepped on the remains of the cigarette and then blanked out. 2D noticed how she stared at the ashes of the stick while contemplating about something. "You know, I'm tired of people trying to tell me how to live my life, have you ever felt the same?"

The singer looked around just to check if the doctor was truly talking to him. There wasn't a lot of guests near them, so she was talking to him. 2D let out a frustrated sigh. "Tell me about it."

"Once you're a doctor, people rely on you so much. They tell you to save a patient and they never consider your emotions. If you don't save them, they'll shun you because you're not a good doctor." The woman said calmly. "First of all, I'm not a god. Secondly, they can go find another person to treat them."

Adelina fumed at no one in particular. She gritted her teeth and tried hard enough to loosen up the grip she had on the wooden table. 2D laughed at her words, his voice cracking painfully that even Adelina flinched. "What's funny?" The woman asked.

He took a moment to calm down and clear his throat. "I guess we're on the same page. People don't trust me with myself because I had a hard life when I was inside a whale and stranded in an island." Adelina's eyes widened at his story.

"You're kidding." She smiled again, a sad smile. "That's outrageous." The woman rested her chin on her hand, elbows supporting her whole head using the arm rest.

2D clicked his tongue. "It's true. At least they depend on ya, in my case, they think I need t' depend on people."

"Well, I believe you did absolutely well being independent in an island, seeing as you are still alive." They both laughed at that. Adelina noticed that they looked like two lonely people, laughing at their miserable lives and taking it as lightly as they possibly can. It was true, after all. Maybe that was the only way they can be happy. "Well, my only wish is for people to let me depend on them. I've been working, serving different faces every day. God damn it, I basically feel like a whore."

"A dignified whore." 2D grinned at her. Adelina laughed and rolled her eyes at the term.

"In what world can you find a dignified whore?" The woman asked, bitting her thumb and smiling at 2D. The tone of her voice drastically changed at the joke. It was light and playful and it suited her well.

"Well, we all have our dignity, and whore is like a lewd term, so why not dignified whore?" Adelina chuckled at that. The singer was amazed at how she had to breathe in first before laughing and then how she snickered every time she would take a breather. It was somehow cute, if that even existed in his vocabulary anymore, he wasn't 23 like he used to be.

"It feels good to laugh. I feel less horrible already." Adelina wiped away stray tears from her eyes.

"You know what's horrible? The drinks they're selling here." 2D crinkled his nose at the people who drank the hard liquor. In this bar, there's nothing to enjoy. It was noisy and animal-like. How 2D wished they got invited to some kind of restaurant opening rather than this monstrosity.

"I have some Riesling, Merlot and maybe some Port wine at home. How does that sound to you?" The singer raised a brow at the offer. Adelina's intentions were clear. Just some wine and some small conversations at her home. Anything that can happen beyond that, they'll just have to deal with it later.

2D grinned at the woman. "Splendid."


	4. Tomorrow's Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's getting kind of late." 2D said as he rested his forehead against hers. He found himself on top of Adelina, splayed on the couch, gasping for air but still wanting to dive into her lips.
> 
> Adelina was out of breath, too. Her icy blue eyes searched 2D for a sign of disappointment. She found none. The singer leaned in closer, planted light kisses on her neck and her shoulder. "Please stay." It came out as a husky urgent whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw chapter.
> 
> I tried to put some finesse in sex, tried to tone it down a bit. TRIED TO SUGARCOAT IT BUT HOLY HELL I NEED TO BE BAPTIZED AGAIN.
> 
> I really tried to make it sweet, nothing too wild or kinky, just sweet. Dear Lord, can you believe that I actually wrote this? I know Lord, I need Jesus.
> 
> I also had to search up "best sex position" and it was horrifying. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (I'm a bit late on the posting date, consider this as a celebratory fanfic for the release of the new album)
> 
> Tell me what you think of the chapter by commenting below! I actually have a lot more lemons to write so I really need the feedback. Thank you in advance! :)

Adelina never realized how much she was in pain.

She practically begged a stranger for an escape; a night to get lost in the height of their infatuation. The woman knew it was a demeaning move to ask a man you barely knew to accompany her home. He might get the wrong signal, one event may lead to another and the next thing you know you're regretting your decisions.

Though oddly enough, Adelina didn't feel like she'll regret this.

2D wasn't his ideal guy, not even close to the man of her dreams. His hair was strangely blue, he was lanky in stature and spoke like his larynx was about to tear apart in any moment. 2D was everything she didn't wish for but Adelina found herself leaning closer to him. Sure, his hair is thinning out and there were already wrinkles on his forehead, but time does that to a person. Adelina was 32 after all. She has no right to complain.

It was not sex that first popped into her mind when the doctor dragged the man to her home. She just wanted to talk to him, savor his insights on life, relate to him in a personal level and enjoy the wine. Adelina wanted to drink in his intellectual capacity, though he continuously stressed that he's dim-witted, there wasn't a sign of false wisdom in what 2D had to say. It felt like it all came from the heart. He did have the tendency of rambling and blurting out something unrelated, but he's quick to correct himself. Adelina laughed as he apologized.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your ideal man?" Adelina scooted closer to the man. She was facing 2D, body poised sideways and legs crossed. She fiddled with her fingers, a nervous habit when talking to a person.

"Just someone to talk to, I guess." Adelina shrugged at that. "I had my standards so high when I was younger but as time passes, I don't meet a lot of people who can relate to my life. I just want a person who I can have a conversation without getting pitied at." She looked away, lost in thought. 2D bit his lip as her hands went to her hair with a frustrated sigh. The singer knew the woman had a rough life, he didn't know how or why, but he saw it in the light of her eyes. It was fading, as if weary from the world, looking for any escape she could get.

She reminded 2D of himself.

"How about you? Do you have an ideal woman?" Adelina asked. Her icy blues turned curious as she spoke. The singer noticed her fondness of him. Maybe because he had something to say. Maybe because they were on the same playing field.

"Hm." 2D sunk into the couch. His right arm lay on the backrest where Adeline was seated, the other reaching for a glass of wine. The woman knew her wine well, light and refreshing to keep him talking. The singer downed the glass before he spoke. "Well, I don't really have an ideal type or somefink'. I'm 36 and it's a blessin' if I still get a woman quarter as I imagined her t' be."

"Ah. We're not getting any younger." Adelina bit her thumb and smiled. It wasn't a flirty gesture, 2D noticed. The woman did that when she was really interested in a topic. The singer scratched his chin and laughed. "but I do really want to know the woman of your dreams."

2D laughed again. He turned his head to face her, a cheeky grin on his lips. He was taken aback when he noticed how close their faces were. He flinched a little, just a subtle flinch of surprise. At this point of view, the singer could see all the imperfections on the woman's skin. Her eyeshadow wasn't the best like those he usually took to bed, her hair was falling out from its pins, her lipstick was basically gone and her foundation might be one shade darker. 2D wasn't used to this sight. He wasn't used to the wrinkles barely noticed around her eyes or on the corner of her lips. He wasn't used to seeing bags under icy blues. He wasn't used to seeing people so vulnerable in front him, opening up her mind, trusting him with the stories of her life. She felt different from all the girls he met. She felt a _little more human_ and 2D found himself drawn into this imperfections. His heart pounded in his chest.  
"What if I told you that the woman of my dreams is kinda sitting right next to me?"

Adelina felt her cheeks warm up but she didn't shy away. She smiled at the man, fingers bravely tracing the outline of his face. His eyes watched with careful anticipation, Adelina knew even if they looked like he had none. "...and what will you do if the woman of your dreams is sitting next to you?"

2D felt the movements stop and small thin hands gently resting on his shoulders. He sighed and breathed in the peppermint smell mixed with alcohol. "I'd tell her how much I've waited for her, have a couple drinks or two, and then kiss her."

She laughed as 2D tucked a stray strand of her hair. "You've done two out of three already."

"D-Do you want me t' do the last one?" He asked, hands paused where her face should have been. There was a small stutter in his speech, his nerves maybe, but 2D was never this straight forward. Never this infatuated with someone.

Adelina's hands went to cup his cheeks. "Absolutely." She closed her eyes and then leaned in.

The kiss was soft and chaste. It was as if two lovers were bathing in the reality that they finally found. They were breathing in each other, lips colliding, fingers exploring every part of skin they could grab on. They never knew how much they needed this kind of closure; opening scars and trying to relive them. Adelina wrapped her arms around the crook of 2D's neck to deepen the kiss. She didn't want to let go, he noticed.

"It's getting kind of late." 2D said as he rested his forehead against hers. He found himself on top of Adelina, splayed on the couch, gasping for air but still wanting to dive into her lips.

Adelina was out of breath, too. Her icy blue eyes searched 2D for a sign of disappointment. She found none. The singer leaned in closer, planted light kisses on her neck and her shoulder. "Please stay." It came out as a husky urgent whisper.

The two never remembered how they ended up in Adelina's bed. They clung into each other, discovering more and more about their partner's body with every touch. 2D found out that she had a soft spot under her chin. Adelina found out that he was ticklish when it came to his neck. There were love bites, hickeys, and any kind of discoloration beginning to blossom on their skin. They cared not. They kissed until their kisses turned needy. They kissed until Adelina bit 2D's lips and looked at him in the most suggestive way possible. 2D drank in all of her advances. He was certainly lucky.

"You seem pleased." Adelina whispered. Her fingers grazed his collarbone and her lips feathered kisses on his chin. Her black dress was riding up her thighs and her heels was disposed somewhere. She was on top of him because 2D was afraid he couldn't control himself if Adelina was on the bottom. "You realize that I've already given you consent to touch me." She let out a throaty laugh.

"In any way possible?" 2D asked, his fingers brushing ever so gently against the skin on her thighs. He pinched her and then she let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan. The man's kisses traveled southward, nibbling, bitting, sucking on sensitive parts of her neck. He paid most attention to her collarbone, _gods_ , her collarbones were divine. Adelina was enchanting, even when her eyes were closed in ecstasy

"In any way you imagine." She found herself leaning closer, sitting on his waist and falling into his touch. Adelina was never this daring. She never had sex with a man he barely knew, but with 2D, she felt like it was an entire different story.

He stared at her, eyes fogged with lust and want. "Let's take off this dress then, love." His hands were nimble, quick, calloused yet gentle all the same. He stared at the tiny pieces of lace separating him from all her naked glory. She was thin with small curves here and there. 2D knew she was healthier before, based on the pictures she had on her walls. She must have worked late night shifts, never eating much, busy with treating some ungrateful people and smiling to those who are. The singer suddenly felt mad at the world. How can someone like her suffer so much?

"You're staring." Warm hands found his chin and 2D came face to face with Adelina's small frown. "What's the matter?"

2D was caught dumbfounded. He stumbled over his words like the anxious adult he used to be. "I-I-I... I was- will you give me a chance to know y-you after this?" He desperately wanted to take away her pain. He wanted to nurse her back to a healthy state even though he didn't know how to. She was so used to taking care of other people that she didn't have time to take care of herself.

Adelina kissed his forehead, a sweet gesture.. "Of course." It was the first time a man asked her to be part of the shitty loop called living. It almost moved her to tears but 2D had already kissed them away. He slid off his top, threw it somewhere in the room and gently positioned Adelina so he was on top of her.

"I don't know how t' unclasp a bra." 2D blurted out in between kisses. Adelina laughed as she rose up to undo the hook and eye. The singer mumbled a soft 'thank you' at the woman as he stared at the beauty of her breasts.

Adelina moaned as 2D traveled down to the valley of her breast. He gently massaged them; the woman not failing to let out a satisfied yelp when his wet mouth devoured her nipple. His tongue felt divine against the hardness of it. He flicked one and then pinched the other, alternating between the two every minute or so. Adelina's hands gripped the pillows. She was too shy to grab and pull his hair.

The woman let out a whimper when the man traveled down to her navel. "2D." She whispered.

"Hm?" He hummed against her skin, playing with the waistband of her panties and gently massaging her upper thigh. 2D paused for a second and removed his pants to show the large dent in his briefs. He rummaged his wallet for something. Adelina gulped. Dear lord was it huge even if it's constricted by clothes.

When the man finally found what he was looking for, 2D admired the sight of Adelina. She was panting heavily, sweat dripping down her temples and her lips parted in an erotic way. The singer continued his descent downwards were he slid her panty off using his teeth. She melted at the feeling against her thighs. He grazed her legs slightly enough to send Adelina quivering. When he was done, he sent a series of bites on her navel. His hands were resting above her thighs.

Adelina growled when 2D took too long. The man just laughed.

2D positioned his face in between her womanhood, opening her legs slightly so that he could gain access to her inner thighs. Adelina let out a satisfied sigh when she felt him bite on the skin. His head lowered down into the middle and Adelina's breath hitched. The sudden wet sensation of his tongue made her moan louder. "2D, ah-Fuck!"

Her hands flew to his blue hair and then mercilessly pulled it when her fingers finally found her core. He stroked her insides first, then curled his fingers so that he could locate her g-spot.

"Yea-there!" The length seemed to do the trick. She felt two fingers pump into her. 2D added another one as he continued sucking on her clitoris, faster as the time stretched. Adelina's moans became louder, more needy. "Faster. Faster. Faster." She breathed out, though 2D wasn't that generous that time. He stopped and slid out his fingers. Adelina growled.

"Why d'ya stop." She said in between the kisses that 2D showered her. She was pouting, pulling him downwards to where her lips are. Rough. Needy. Wanting.

"Don't get too hyped, love. It was only my fingers and a tongue." He laughed as the woman bit his shoulder.

"Skillful fingers and a tongue, godalmighty--fuck!" 2D grind against the woman's hot core. His brief was soaking wet because of that single friction.

He smirked at the woman. "You're soaking wet, love."

Adelina clicked her tongue. "Took you long enough to figure out."

They both laughed at that as Adelina's hand slithered down to the raging erection 2D had. She cupped it, to the singer's surprise, and 2D had to bite his lips to muffle a moan. Adelina did it again, and this time he had enough. "Take it off." He said nonchalantly as the girl help him slide off his briefs. His member bounced free, throbbing and ready to fuck.

"Shit" was the only thing that left Adelina's lips. It was fairly huge, good girth and had long length. The only problem is she had never taken in something like this. She had a few affairs, but never this... big. The woman felt excitement surge inside her.

"Nervous?" The man asked as he ripped open the condom and slid it on.

"Not really." Adelina winked. "You want me to turn around and bend over?"

2D was taken aback by the suggestion. It was as if Adelina was reading his mind or maybe she knew how widely appreciated the position was. 2D guided her as she bent down on all fours. Adelina immediately buried her heads on the pillows when she felt his hot breath against her skin. "Do you want me to..." The singer seemed to be at lost for words but Adelina knew what he was trying to tell her.

"As deep as you can possibly go, please." 2D kissed her shoulder as he slid in his erection slowly. The woman arched her back, head burying deeper into the pillows.

Adelina felt it stretch her insides, and boy was it huge. She let out a loud shameless moan to 2D's delight. "Yes." Adelina prolonged the word as it slid in and then slid out. 2D rolled his hips as he started at a slow pace. He received erotic groans from the woman, her hips moving in-sync and almost needy against him. He smirked, teasing her with the pace of their love making. Adelina seemed to notice. "Faster." She squeaked.

2D really wanted to fuck her, but he also didn't want her to feel like a whore. He needed to control himself. Adelina was practically begging him to go faster, but he had to take it slow first. Slow, steady, _delicious_.

2D let out a disgruntled moan as he picked up his pace. Adelina gripped the bed rest for support when it finally felt like he was fucking her. She found herself spreading her legs more and moving her hips to meet his thrusts. 2D moaned when he felt the girl's insides warm him up, it was dripping wet and it was tight, too. "G-gods, Adelina" His voice shivered at he thrust in. They went back and forth, back and forth, Adelina screaming in bliss while the bed creaked under their weight.

"A--h! Yes fuck-! Harder!" 2D increased his pace, if that was even possible, as the girl was beginning to tighten up against him. He could already feel himself ready to release, his groans increasing in every pleasure he felt with her. "2D! A-ah! Yes ThereThereThere."

2D didn't hold back when he knew she was about to cum. He knew his back would kill him after this but the man cared not. He went all out with her, faster, harder, deeper as he can. Adelina felt the knot in her stomach. She moaned louder and louder. 2D hitting that special spot that made her crazy. "I-I'm going to-"

Adelina called out his name when the pit of her stomach couldn't take it anymore. Her walls tightened, sending blissful waves of pleasure to 2D. The singer gritted his teeth at the sensation and continued to fuck her senseless. He slammed in and out, in and out, until the tension unfurled and then the sweet ecstasy of release came. He thrusted in as deep as he can. Their bodies a panting mess of bliss and aftershocks.

The man pumped in a few more times just to slow down and help the woman ride down her high.

Adelina never expected to be in bed with a man that he just met. 2D never expected to meet such a woman like her. Adelina scooted to the side to give the singer some space to lie next to her. He almost collapsed at the side of his bed and the woman had to hold him so he won't roll out and fall.

"That was the most fun I've ever had since I turned 18." Adelina laughed as she traced small circles on 2D's chest. The man wrapped his arm around her, treasuring the moment they both let themselves indulge in. 2D affectionately nuzzled her neck to which Adelina smiled at. She was precious, He was sweet and they both find each other extremely attractive. What tomorrow has to offer, they positively looked forward to.

"Well, we aim to please, love." 


	5. Yesterday's Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arm pulled him closer, earning a loud squeak from the singer. It was then followed by a deep female groan and a leg tossed on top of him. "Don't leave."
> 
> Hearing those words from her made the man mentally sigh in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can a week without internet do to you?
> 
> I almost crashed a car, almost drowned in a seven feet pool, almost fell off a cliff and almost choked myself whilst on a business meeting. It's making me want to die.
> 
> Anyway, I won't be too long. Sorry for the late upload. I hope you enjoy this chappie! (this was a product of writer's block so please bear with my "ramblings") Comments are highly appreciated. :)

2D woke up to the sound of the alarm clock.

He blinked once, eyes adjusting to the color scheme and sunlight in the room. There were blues and grays on the wall, a study table at the left and a flat screen T.V. in front of him that was never there in the first place. 2D knew this was too neat and well-furnished to be his room. It had to be someone else's or Murdoc might have drugged him then shipped the poor man to Brooklyn. It took a few minutes for the singer to finally recall the events last night. There was a bar opening, migraine, small talk, wine, sex and Adelina.

2D was in Adelina's bedroom.

He groaned as he realized this. What was he doing with his life? He just met the woman, a doctor in that case, and it had to end up with him taking her to bed. She wasn't a harlot that he could screw and then leave after. He had to explain everything and 2D hated confrontations when it came to one night stands. Adelina's a grown and mature woman for heaven's sake! She basically has her life together while the singer slept in motels, caravans or occasionally, a basement.

2D bit his tongue and looked nervously at the woman in his arms. She smiled at him softly, eyes still closed and sleeping. Looking at her washed away his worries.

 _'but she's asleep'_ The singer thought. _'She might think differently when she's awake'_ 2D shook his head. He shouldn't welcome those thoughts, not now at least, not when serendipity was sleeping right next to him. Last night was the closest he have ever been to feeling normal.  
  
2D stared at Adelina as if it was the last time he will be with this woman. It might be the last time if ever she'll push him away. The singer wanted to see her again, there was no doubt in that, but it must have a valid reason. 2D thought of leaving her searching for answers. It was a selfish idea that he found himself leaning towards to because he didn't trust her drunken words last night. It was so easy to mistake it for passion and nothing more. She might not mean it even though 2D felt like she did. It was quick, after all, to fall in love with words however meaningless. Though falling in love with the whole being of a person seemed harder than they give credit for. The singer wanted nothing but that when it came to Adelina. He just felt so sure about her, emotionally unstable or not, she had somehow what touched something in his disconnected heart. _'Gods be damned'_ 2D whispered.

The singer shifted to face the wall and reconsidered the idea for a minute, embarrassing as it was, it was all he could think of to spare of him of the shame. He was about to get out of bed, thoughts finalized and ready, when a small arm took him by surprise and yanked him back down to the sheets. 2D froze at the realization. He was about to leave, Adelina was awaken or maybe he had been too careless when he was wiggling away. Now he had to face the woman's brutal honesty towards the situation. The arm pulled him closer, earning a loud squeak from the singer. It was then followed by a deep female groan and a leg tossed on top of him. "Don't leave."

Hearing those words from her made the man mentally sigh in relief.

Adelina's hot breath tickled 2D's neck. The singer could feel her eyelashes brushing at the bare skin of his back. Blinking. Eyes half-lidded. 2D had to think of a quick cover-up for his foolish tactics. "I-I was just going to snooze the alarm..." The singer immediately pointed at the wall-clock across the room. Regret hit him the minute after.

The woman laughed at his lie. Adelina knew he was staring at her the moment he woke up. She was awake, staring at him too, before 2D's non-existent eyeballs peeked at her sleeping figure. The doctor clicked a button near her bed and the annoying tune of the alarm ceased. "That's a wall-clock, 2D, and it's really rude to not face the person you're talking to." She found it amusing how he easily got nervous around her when he was just so daring last night. It was because of the alcohol perhaps or the migraine or the lit cigars and painkillers.

The singer mumbled an apology as he again shifted to face Adelina. She lay on her side, right elbow supporting her head and was flaunting the most outrageous case of bed hair. She still looked nice to 2D. Anything looked nice with her in it. "Good morning." Adelina mumbled, an amused smile on her face.

"Good morning, too." 2D smiled back. He felt at home beside the woman. Her presence was welcoming enough to make the singer think that he might have a chance on this, even if they knew nothing about their past. However, he didn't want to be too confident on that idea "Slept well?"

The girl nodded. "You?"

"Yeah." The singer stared at her for a solid minute trying to figure out his next move. It was indeed an awkward moment to him but for Adelina, she found the silence comforting. The man glanced at the clock. 11:47 am. Her alarm went off at 11:30. "You wake up at 11:30?" He unconsciously asked. Why was he suddenly questioning her life choices? "Skies." 2D mumbled. "Well that was a stupid question."

Adelina laughed, the throaty laugh the woman does when she finds something funny. "It's a Sunday..."

2D nodded understandingly though he never understood the connection. "Oh."

She furrowed her brows. "I don't go to work on Sund-fuck!" Adelina frowned deeply after she cussed and without another word nor smile, rose up from the bed.

The singer was taken aback by the sudden change of atmosphere. The next thing he knew, Adelina was grabbing any article of clothing she could find on the floor. 2D was watching her bend over and pick things up, a mad blush on his face and a mental note to punch himself later. He was helpless after all, confused and butt-naked under the sheets with a woman who was now slipping on her pants. "I have somewhere to be, gods, I forgot it was a Sunday..." Adelina begun finger-combing her hair frantically. There was a rapid blinking of her eyes and incoherent mumbling. "I'll be quick, there's some cereal in the cupboards if you want to have breakfast."

The woman immediately left after the scenario. That was the time that 2D realized that his pants were missing and Adelina didn't wear pants last night. The horror of his briefs struck him.

2D had to wait for her to come back.

* * *

 

Adelina ran to the cemetery like a mad man. She was so foolish to forget about Elena! She tightened her hold on the freshly picked daisies that her friend loved so much. _'She still loves them'_ The doctor thought. _'but she'll never get to smell them again.'_

"Hey." Adelina looked up to see green eyes and a freckled face. He was handsome, even with the bags under his puffy eyes. The doctor knew Theo was crying, who wouldn't? It was his fiancé after all. His dearest Elena, his almost bride, taken away by cancer. Sometimes Adelina just wished that it was her who died in place of Elena. No one would hurt as terribly, and if ever there were, it was just a considerable number. She had nothing to hold on to and no number of friends to mourn for her. "You're late." Theo joked, trying to mask the sadness lingering in his gaze.

"Something came up." Adelina answered back, a comforting smile on her face. It was the first time she came late to the grave and at the least, unprepared. She hid the flowers, suddenly ashamed that she had just picked them and not bought from a flower shop. Adelina was paid handsomely after all, what harm will it do to spend a couple bucks on a simple arrangement? It was time that did not permit her to buy such. The day was, to put it simply, scheduled. She had an appointment at three and a waiting visitor at home.

The man smiled back. Theo played it cool, like he always did around her. Without Elena, he wouldn't be half of the man he is right now. She was his drive, his inspiration, the beacon that got him through stormy seas. Now his fiancé was gone, just because the hospital told Adelina that she was a hopeless case. She tried saving her, doctors were trained to do that, but the firm assigned her to different patients to let her lose focus. 'You're still responsible for everything' They say. There was not a day that it didn't haunt her. "Judging by your mom jeans, it had to be something important?"

Adelina's eye widened, momentarily cutting off her sad thoughts. She looked down to see an unfamiliar light blue that only a certain man had the audacity to wear. She was wearing 2D's pants. The woman bit back a smile, earning a raised brow from Theo. She felt guilty, to find a tinge of comfort amidst this madness, but Adelina was still human after all. She needed to be happy even if she felt like she didn't deserve to be.

"Hm. Really important then." Theo didn't push her any further and told her that he had to run some errands.

"So..." Adelina started. She was alone again, talking to a grave like it was going to talk back. It was beginning to become a frequent happening. "It's officially one month without you and I never felt so lost in my entire life." The doctor smiled at the tombstone as she laid down the daises on its side. If Elena was alive, she would smile at her, kiss her forehead, give her the hug she badly needed right now. "Guess what? I made a few crappy decisions in a span of a month! I told you I'm not good at decision making." The doctor laughed at that. "Can you believe that I slept with a man I barely know last night!"

Adelina expected to hear the excited squeal or to see Elena's eyes rolling. Instead, She stared at her name engraved on marble. Elena Fitzgerald. Her rock. The only person who made her feel like she had someone she can rely on. At times Adelina would stay awake at night still pretending that her best friend was alive. She looked forward to her calls the next morning, just to shake off the feeling of dread, and would be so heartbroken to find out that she was just imagining things. The doctor relied so much on her imagination to keep their friendship alive. She would build up scenarios and it hurts her that these things will never come through. The tomb didn't answer back and that was when reality hit her hard on the face. "I'm not better off without you like you told me. I'm not independent. I don't want to be independent."

She hated to admit it, though it was true now that her best friend was seven feet deep under her. "I don't want to be lonely." Adelina closed her eyes and listened to the rustles of the wind. She searched for a whisper or some kind of answer to her lone monologue.

There was only the sound of her still breaking heart.

* * *

 

2D bit his tongue.

With a towel half-tied on his waist, the singer ended another call from Noodle. The band was in a lunch appointment with a few collaborators and Murdoc was livid. "Where the fuck are you?" It was the infamous opening statement of the call. If only he could tell them that he didn't know where his pants are and the girl from last night took them. He sighed for the hundredth time that day.

His missing pants gave the singer enough time to think about last night, what went down and those to come. 2D knew that his life will never be the same after this day. He would always find himself searching for the woman, fascinated and desperate to hear about her day and how she filled them. It was the first time a person opened up to him like that, willingly and not heavy with alcohol like Murdoc had been. Adelina might be a little dazed that time but her charm was nothing less, even more now that she was somehow sober. It made him fall head over heels for the woman, though one cannot simply say that you love a person after a night's affair. It might be just lust, but the way she spoke told other wise. She was longing for love, and so did 2D. The hardest part would be learning how to love when both started out greatly, if not equally, devastated at life's chances.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door and the singer scrambled to get it. His thoughts were still a mess, daydreams still vivid, but happy nonetheless. 2D looked forward to seeing Adelina, how unappealing he might look right now, her face was just different kinds or rarity. He had plenty hours to worry about the future, there was still the present that he would gladly like to live in at the moment. The man let out his best closed-lipped smiled as he opened the door.

2D froze at the sight that greeted him.

"I bought some lunch." At the front door was Adelina with her eyes red and puffy. Her hair was disheveled and her voice was sloppy from what could only be crying. 2D gulped. Whatever thing she did wasn't a good thing. The singer stared at her in disbelief, he wanted to hug her but as soon as his face relaxed, Adelina looked away and continued walking to the kitchen. The singer stood there, mouth still agape and eyes calculating. She was just fine when she left. What the hell happened?

"Is it that obvious?" The woman asked as she began unpacking the small containers. There was a futile attempt of a smile between soft restrained sobs. 2D leaned on the doorframe. He watched her set down and prepare with shaky fingers. The singer didn't know how to comfort or confront her. It seems like the Adelina he met yesterday wasn't the full version. She suffered even more than she told him. "it's just tears is all. I'm sorry you saw me like this, I really am." He didn't know why the woman apologized and then 2D realized that she wasn't encouraged to cry at the hospital she worked in. It must have rubbed on her a little bit. _'It's like we're not allowed to show any weakness in front of other people!'_ The man recalled her saying last night.

2D took a step forward as he called her name. "Adelina." She continued preparing the table, placing down kitchenware, mats, anything to keep her preoccupied. The singer's voice fell on deaf ears.

"Adelina." 2D called out again. This time he stood at her back. The woman scrubbed vigorously at the wine glasses and paid no attention to him.

2D grabbed the woman and gently made her face him. She was shaking and tears fell down her eyes like waterfalls. Adelina's breathing was labored. 2D knew exactly how to calm her down. Noodle always did it to him. It never crossed his mind that someday he was going to do it to another person. He always felt like nobody wanted his help but the man knew that Adelina needed it right now. "Adelina."

The singer enclosed her in a tight hug. He took in deep breaths, occasionally murmuring the pattern to the woman as he rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay." He assured her. "Tell me, I'll listen."

Adelina took a deep staggered breath before speaking. It was then did 2D decided that he was going to help her mend herself. Even if she didn't want to, even if she protested. The woman entrusted him a deep part of her soul, maybe because she knew 2D had the same sadness. That he had gone and was still going through some kind of dispute between what people see and what he is. He would do anything to see that beautiful genuine smile again.

She was too broken, too beaten down by the world that eventually she'll start questioning her identity like what 2D did when he was at the peak of his fame. The circumstances were indeed different but the damage will still be dreadful. She might begin to question her life, cling unto drugs, and the worst, look for a devastating escape. She was too sad and lonely for a wonderful soul, too overthinking, too worrisome...

She was too much like 2D and the singer hated the similarities.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first time that 2D didn't say a word and just cried silently beside the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update before I bombard you with some things I've been working on. I literally feel like shit right now but I love you guys so much and so I found time to post this. I've been feeling kind of under the weather lately because of the next chapter. I really don't know why I find it so hard to write the 7th chapter in every story I publish. Smh. I need motivation. Give me more gorillaz memes--/shot. I needz musicz videoz...
> 
> Thank you for waiting!

It was the first time Adelina smiled at her nurse after a few weeks.

Bridgette stood there shocked as the woman strode in. She was blasting out her favorite Melanie Martinez tune when she noticed a small curve on the doctor's lips. If it wasn't for her fascination for her, the nurse would have missed it but of course, she didn't. Everything was just interesting when it came to the doctor; from her French heritage, to her failing health... Adelina was a story waiting to be told by a reluctant writer. Frankly, the doctor was an absolute bore when it came to communicating to people she wasn't interested in but somehow every word that came out from her nowadays seemed like some kind of a twisted thought. Happy days like this had definitely become a rarity for the woman.

It's been quite a while since Adelina acknowledged her existence in the office and Bridgette couldn't help but wonder. The nurse immediately pulled out her earphones and stumbled over her words. "G-Good Morning! Doctor Adel-Adella!" She took the risk of using the long-forgotten nickname.

Adelina smiled yet again. "Good morning, Bri. _Comment allez-vous_?" Bridgette was even more startled when she started speaking in French again, a thing she always did when Miss Elena was still alive.

"I'm fine, Doc." She enthusiastically replied. "I'm glad you're back."

Adelina nodded as she adjusted her turtle neck sweater under her white coat. She didn't bother to apply foundation when she can use a piece of clothing to hide the hickeys. The doctor just wasn't expecting the constricted feeling that it brought. She subtly pulled at the fabric but the curious nurse saw what Adelina was hiding underneath. Bridgette raised her brow as she caught a glance of the small discolorations. She smiled cheekily at the doctor. "I will be in the nurse station if you need me." The nurse winked.

Adelina opened her mouth to explain but no words came out. "Okay. Thank you." She managed to say whilst the red staining her warm cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Murdoc was taking none of the singer's shit.

2D didn't only miss the whole meeting but also decided to show up late for one of the lyric draftings yesterday. He did clean up quite nicely, Murdoc gave him credit for that, but the singer was too foolish to not cover up the love marks trailing down his neck. He did that on purpose, but it didn't leave a nice impression on Grace Jones. Noodle and Russel treated him as if the hickeys were a trophy and they've also noticed the great improvement on the singer's mood. He wasn't so grouchy or doped up like he used to be. His happiness only made the bassist detest him more.

"What has gotten into him!" Murdoc screamed as he threw himself into the couch. He immediately regretted the decision when he heard fragile bones crack. The bassist wasn't young anymore, it seems, but he still looked rather dashing for a middle-aged man. Or so he thought. His bandmates disagree wholeheartedly.

"Let him live a little, Mudsy." This was from Noodle, who immediately grabbed a guitar, and started to strum a few sweet tunes. She did that quite often now that they had an album to produce, or maybe Murdoc wasn't used to having her around after the El Mañana incident. "It's the only consolation for locking him up in a basement. How awful it must have been for tootchi." The guitarist smiled as she slurred the nickname, much to the bassist's dismay. She was in a good playful mood today.

"2D prioritized that gobsmacked whore more than his band." Murdoc looked up momentarily to do some quotation movements with his fingers. The old man was still mad at 2D but it seemed to decrease when he saw Noodle's face wrinkle in anger. She was a raging feminist after all and she didn't like dehumanizing women, but the damage was already done. Murdoc just shrugged it off. "He's probably jerking off in his room thinking about the sex he just had. I bet a thousand that it wasn't even that good." The bassist didn't feel guilty. It was just an assumption but it could be true. "The boy's mentally unstable. I'm surprised some kind of harlot would be sane enough to let him fuck her."

"She isn't a whore." The door slammed close and in came 2D, a cigar between his lips and letters on his hands. He threw the paper into a pile of other stuff that was labeled 'fan mail' and wrote 'to read' on a sticky pad. Noodle laughed as she watched the bassist fume. "She's wonderful, I might say." The woman noticed the light in his colorless eyes when he said that.

"That's your dick talking, lad." Murdoc rose from the couch and had already sat himself comfortably so he could scold 2D. A little beating might do, his bones could take a punch, it was the events that might happen after that made him reluctant. The singer does have the tendency to snap and it was ugly. Murdoc just wanted to remind him of his duties though seeing his smug happy smile made him want to punch the blue mess. _'How dare he?'_ The bassist thought. "Sit down and we'll sort out your priorities."

The singer raised a thick brow as Murdoc gestured for Noodle to leave. "I'm staying." She said firmly. The guitarist knew that if anything happened to 2D, she wouldn't forgive herself, not after the recent events. She was his friend after all and it could have been more than that if only he had been a sensible young man. Not that he wasn't, Noodle liked 2D but she believed that it was best for them to remain comrades. She couldn't handle him the way he should be handled, and she was too reckless for an already reckless man. She could only offer little help.

Murdoc shrugged as he began talking to 2D. "You will not be seeing your harlot any time soon. I want you to work on the album, prioritize this first, before you go playing around with your hand on your dick." The bassist said it calmly, too calmly with a smug smile, Noodle noticed. It was exactly the style he often used to send the singer on the edge. 2D controlled his rage with pursed lips and furrowed brows. He was thinking of Adelina, some how it calmed him when she thought of her.

"No." 2D said with so much conviction that it almost scared Murdoc. Whatever black magic the whore did to him last night seemed to have worked. "I have a life t' live and I won't let ya waste that."

The bassist's eyes widened. He felt taunted, challenged by this boy who claimed that he was a 'man'. He can't even stop stuttering when they did live interviews and now he's suddenly "grown up and ready to face the world" Bullshit. One night can't change who you are, certainly not 2D in this case. 2D was not himself, he was thinking, and the old man knew who he should thank. As soon as he finds out who the bitch is, Murdoc was going to rip her open. He will agonize her until 2D can feel her changes and he would come right back to him crying and begging on his knees. It was the perfect plan. He did it once, he'll do it again. Murdoc was screaming between gritted teeth. His long nails dug into their sofa. "Oh. So you suddenly have a life, now? Remember. I gave you everything... I made you into what you are today!"

"That's why I hate myself so much." 2D stood up and began walking to his room wordlessly. The conversation was done, he was so composed, so confident that it made him want to hug and congratulate himself.

Murdoc was even more aggravated at the statement. He knew that 2D had literally ended any further thoughts on the topic but the man didn't want to let him win. "Are you telling me you hate being in this band?" 2D didn't answer and just kept walking.

"Murdoc." Noodle's voice tried to put some sense into the man. They knew how 2D can get a little tetched with touchy subjects but Murdoc cannot control his rage any longer.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Murdoc went livid, luckily Noodle was there to hold him off. 2D was acting strange, rather daring, composed and calm. It was as if he had made peace with his inner demons but it was highly unlikely. He could only tame them to a certain extent. Adelina had shared his burdens, not entirely but a notable some, 2D felt lighter than he had ever been. He made a futile attempt of a malicious grin at the two and Murdoc had seen it as a smug little gesture.

The bassist was basically screaming as he flailed his arms. "Ah. back to your bitch for seconds? You should tell me her name and I would give her a nice little fuck. Maybe let her forget your stupid name!" 2D stopped mid-step, he tried to remain calm. The singer tried to channel some kind of happy memory. He balled his hands into a fist and clenched his jaw.

Murdoc chuckled. He knew that he had hit a nerve and he knew exactly how to trigger it. "How about the sweet little thing from the bar? You slept with her? Not even beautifully-built but I know why you did it." 2D visibly flinched as Murdoc bombarded Adelina with insults. He turned around and stared blankly ahead at the stairs. He thought of her smile and the pain behind it that the green man was currently attacking. She didn't deserve to be called out names just because the doctor had slept with him. Why was it such a bad thing to sleep with him anyway? Is it because all the relationships he had were only flings that were short-lived? Is it because he was mentally unstable and couldn't handle being overwhelmed with strong emotions? Or is it because Murdoc treated him as if he was some kind of property that he could use? 2D thought it was all of the above.

Noodle knew where this was heading. She tried to use the training that she did to calm them down. The guitarist was dragging the old man out of the living room. He was a hefty ton of weight and he was really stubborn. "Murdoc. Stop."

The bassist went on. "She looked a little naive. You could just fuck any harlot out there and then come sleep in her cozy little apartment. Maybe let her do things a woman couldn't stomach to do to you!" 2D couldn't take it anymore.

There was an ear-splitting scream and nimble steps. Everything went downhill after that.

Noodle never knew when did 2D managed to tackle down the old man. He was punching blindly as he screamed profanities at Murdoc and the guitarist stood there in a state of shock. A few hard punches landed on the square of his jaw, at his cheek, on his nose and anywhere near his face. 2D's snapping became even worse than before. Noodle quickly got over the momentarily freeze and begun encasing both of the singers hands with her arm. She pulled him away, 2D's long legs thrashed around and the guitarist grunted from all the effort her small body exerted. Murdoc was wheezing on the floor as the pain sunk in. He wasn't so happy about the punches.

"Why you little fucker!" The green man said as he adjusted his jaw. He came in and knocked the singer out of the woman's hands. His fingers went around 2D's long neck to choke him and the man yelped as he felt the air slipping away from his lungs. "You ungrateful shits deserve to die!"

"Stop it!" Noodle kicked the old man and sent him scrambling. She stood in between the disheveled singer and the beaten mess, no signs of fear traced her but in her mind, she was afraid of what will happen next. When Murdoc and 2D was in a room together, the possibilities are endless and not that positive too. "Your selfish asses won't get us anywhere! Be sensible for once and stop fighting!"

Russel, who responded too late, came in with a startled look on his face. He glanced at the two men on the floor and Noodle panting heavily between them. The drummer felt guilty for not bothering to check out the ruckus because he was too busy stuffing animals. He thought it was just 2D against his own mind again, he never expected it to be against Murdoc since the conversations were muffled. He pursed his lips as he carried the bassist away from the scene to treat his wounds. Russel knew what was about to go down next.

2D screamed as he clutched his head. He was having his mental breakdown and Noodle sighed once again. The guitarist was getting a little bit tired of all these fights. Why can't they just live a normal life like they used to before? And then she realized that nothing will ever be normal again, not with 2D's memories haunting him and Murdoc trying to blame his faults on the singer.

"It's going to be okay." She assured him. "Tell me, I'll listen."

It was the first time that 2D didn't say a word and just cried silently beside the woman.

 


	7. Hopes and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The singer held on tightly. "I promised Noodle I'd let ya meet her and I really enjoy your company. You have t' come." 2D smiled as he placed a kiss on her knuckles. It was a gesture of thanks and Adelina almost squealed at how sweet the singer was. She didn't, of course, who still squeals at 32?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter!
> 
> I told you I'm going to drop a few things I've been working on but I got too carried away with work and stuff so maybe I'd post it later this month.
> 
> I am seriously slow with the updates because I'm busy with a few summer projects and deadlines for offices. I didn't even noticed that I went missing for a day because I slept at my desk with all my plans splayed on my face. Welcome to my life, loves. 
> 
> As for the few sentiments that you are about to read, I will use them in the later chapters. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for the continuous support; reads, comments, kudos, bookmarks and such! I love you, guys. This story is almost at two thousand hits! Thank you very much.

Adelina was smoking outside her office when she heard the ruckus.

It was unbearable. There was screaming, camera shutters and reporting..? Maybe another celebrity found dead or some shit like that. Frankly, she didn't care if they all just die in a car crash. The doctor didn't want to be screamed at by raging fans blaming her for the death of their idol. As much as possible, she avoided mingling with famous patients. It was too much for her weak shoulders. Adelina didn't want to carry the weight of a glorified human. They told her to not be so picky of her patients, she really wasn't after all, it was the people who surrounded the injured person did she hate the most. They just... demanded impossible things.

When nurse Bridgette slid in the back door, Adelina knew this was not good news. She chucked the cigarette butt away from the balcony so no one would suspect that she smoked. The doctor never smoked leisurely and she only kisses a cig when something terrible comes up. It just so happened that a report came this morning stating that one of her patient's operation was not successful. He was just ten years old. Adelina started having doubts about her profession. After everything that she had gone through, can she really continue on like this?

"Am I late for a shift?" The doctor faced the blonde woman. Her nurse outfit was ripped in some places and strands of her hair were falling out from her standard bun. Adelina raised a neat brow at Bridgette. "What the hell..."

"Doc." The nurse said, panting heavily. "The frontman of Gorillaz is looking for you outside your office. He's got a horde of people trailing him and I highly suggest you go meet him out there while the nurses can still hold them off." Bridgette looked at Adelina venomously when the doctor displayed a look of protest.

"I know nothing of the man you speak of." It was the truth. Adelina was so disconnected with world of social media, fame and music. She barely watches T.V., doesn't have a facebook account, has nothing to do with youtube and the gods know how much she hated listening to stuff that triggered a kind of emotion in her. When you are a doctor that works her butt off, there was no time for that. "Tell him I'm not here."

Bridgette grabbed the doctor with all the force she could muster and Adelina screamed as she momentarily lost her balance. The nurse was a few inches taller than her, it also didn't help that her brown eyes were as wild as an untamed animal. "Doc. I almost died trying to organize that crowd." She tightened her grip on both of the woman's shoulders. "It is only just that you make your appearance."

Adelina felt her manicured nails digging into her flesh. She forcibly wiggled away from Bridgette's grasp. "Gods, Bridgette, stop. Where the hell is he, anyway?" The doctor looked at her with a gentle roll to her eyes. Bridgette knew that Adelina will probably not talk to her anymore after this. What she's doing was for the best, after all.

They walked up and down the empty hallways with quick clicks of heels and hurried steps. The noise was even more unbearable when you were closer to the entrance. Considering that Adelina was in the 3rd floor when she heard those things, it was indeed worse than she expected. It was like a zoo down here with teenagers and adults alike crowding between the doors. She simply didn't understand what was going on until she saw him.

"Please. I really need t' see Miss Adelina de Bonnevile. She works here." 2D was a sweating mess with the bouquet of roses barely holding on to their stems. He was tracked down by a bunch of hardcore fans as he was walking towards this hospital and frankly, he regret not driving. When he caught a glance of the approaching brown-haired woman, 2D gulped. Her brows were furrowed and there was some kind of edge to her icy blue eyes. She clearly wasn't happy. "Hi Adel-!"

The woman didn't spare him a second glance as she ordered her nurse. "Bridgette, escort him to my office please. I'll be there after I deal with this." 2D let out a small sound of protest but Bridgette was quick to pull him away from the doctor.

Adelina sighed as she faced the head nurse. This will probably end up in their reports. "Nurse Anne, Can you please call the police for me? I'll take full responsibility for this. I'm very sorry..."

 

* * *

  
  
2D was trying so hard to salvage the flowers on his bouquet when the door squeaked open.

The words immediately flew out of his mouth. "Adelina, I can explain-"

The doctor slammed the door shut, silencing the man from his excuses. She had a peaceful look on her face, 2D noticed. The singer assumed that she was somehow okay about what happened earlier. Her steps were light and quick as she sat down her table. Adelina momentarily gazed down her papers, as if contemplating about something, and as she looked up, her eyes burned embers. "You're involved in some kind of famous band." It was a furious whisper against the silence of her office. "You never told me about that."

2D flinched when he saw her purse her lips into a frown. He stumbled over a few words, trying to explain his situation but it seems like the woman was already engulfed by anger. "I didn't know when t' open it up. The next thing I know we're kissin' and-" The singer saw her raise her brows in a judgmental way. Reasoning was futile. "I really didn't mean t' hurt ya. It's just... I thought ya knew."

"I'm not hurt, 2D." Adelina's fist were clenched and the man knew that she was lying. "I'm just a little bit shocked. It's a lot of information to take in, seriously."

2D wanted to sink into the couch he was sitting on. He seriously didn't expect this effect on the woman. The singer knew she was somehow sensitive about things but not this easily triggered. Maybe he assumed wrong. 2D felt like running away but he just can't leave Adelina. He was getting tired of abandoning things because he was scared of trying. He wanted to take a chance on her. "I wasn't aware ya didn't know these 'finks. You promised me I'l get to know you and I thought-"

"I know what I said, okay!" The woman finally raised her voice as she slammed one of her fist on the table. 2D's eyes widened as he recoiled. When the doctor realized what she had done, Adelina bowed her head and let out a long sigh. "Look, my patient died today and I'm sorry. It's just-" She felt a light nudge on her shoulder. Adelina averted her attention to the flowers presented in front of her face. It was battered and ugly, with broken stems and missing roses but it came from 2D. She knew what horror he had to face earlier. "Thanks."

"It's in a bad shape but I hope it makes you feel better." 2D was so sweet and Adelina sometimes asked what she did to deserve to be treated like this. He smiled warmly at her as she smiled back. There was no doubt, they were infatuated with each other but there were parts of them that they decided not to tell. Parts that were hard to love and parts that they continuously hide. 2D shivered as he thought of this. He unconsciously scratched some skin of his neck that he was trying to conceal in button-uped fabric.

Adelina furrowed her brows. "2D..." She went around her desk to sit next to him. The doctor reached in and tried to unbutton his shirt. It might have been suggestive in a way but she saw how discolored his neck was. She found a firm hand against hers.

"No." 2D looked pained. "No, Adelina. Don't."

Adelina pulled back and rested both of her hands on her lap. She sighed as hundreds of thoughts raced her mind. What the hell did this man do? The doctor had no right to pester him if he didn't want to be pestered. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine..." She averted her attention to the chart in front of them, hoping that 2D can't see how disappointed she was. When her eyes went back to the man, her breath hitched.

There was a halo of a bruise around his neck.

He was choked.

Instinctively, her hands went to his neck to examine the bruise. 2D didn't want anyone near it, especially Adelina, but it was already done. As she checked the discolored skin, she didn't say a word. She didn't ask what happened nor didn't tell him to be careful. He kind of liked it, to not to be pitied for once. Her fingers were soft and gentle as she rubbed around the areas near the bruise. "Does it hurt when I do this?"

2D smiled at how close she was. Her collar-length hair was tucked into a low ponytail. Some of the strands fell as she leaned forward a bit more. The doctor blew it away, which sent a small shiver down the man's neck. "Not really. Its feels kinda relaxing." Adelina went on wordlessly as she gave him some kind of therapeutic massage. He felt guilty for shutting her out. 2D didn't want her to know the kind of life he's been living though he had to tell her somehow, why not do it now? "It's umm... I fought with Murdoc over the invitations for the album announcement because I wanted ya t' come."  
  
Her fingers stopped circling his neck and he immediately missed the feeling. "He choked you?" Judging from the yellowish-green color of the bruise, it must have been four to seven days ago. Adelina fought the urge to clench her fist. The singer was being abused by some kind of manager or band mate and here he was, being all nonchalant about it.

"What's new?" 2D clicked his tongue and acted as if it's a normal thing he had to endure. Adelina pursed her lips. She never liked mingling with others' affairs. It's not like she didn't care about 2D, it's a personal thing for him and she could only offer little help. 2D held Adelina's hands and gently squeezed. He was trying to convince her that it's all good.

"As much as I appreciate you standing up for me, you really didn't have to." Adelina tried to withdraw her hands away from his. She felt ashamed that some one like 2D, who was nothing but kind, was being abused and she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted to call the police though some part of her felt hesitant. If the abuse happened often to him, there must have been something done by now. Maybe the singer was just trying to cope up with the abuser since he's obviously a part of the band. They were famous and it would be such a controversy if the fans knew about it.

There were things that were not quite right and Adelina just let them be. If 2D didn't want to open it up to her, then the doctor should respect that. She'll have to wait for him. She'll have to know the story first before she does anything drastic.

The singer held on tightly. "I promised Noodle I'd let ya meet her and I really enjoy your company. You have t' come." 2D smiled as he placed a kiss on her knuckles. It was a gesture of thanks and Adelina almost squealed at how sweet the singer was. She didn't, of course, who still squeals at 32?

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Adelina smirked as he placed another kiss on her palms.

"No." 2D let out a toothy grin. It was kind of cute to see his two missing teeth even though he was almost forty. There was always a child-like presence around him and Adelina loved how he knew how to play around with it. "Pick ya up at 7 tonight?"

The doctor laughed. She had to be home by eleven so she can catch up with some sleep before her morning shift begins. "Bring me home at 10:30, please."

"That early?" 2D looked at her with disbelief.

"My parents are strict." Adelina tried to use it as a joke, but there was something wrong about it that made the doctor flinch. She immediately covered it up with a small smile. "I have to go to work, 2D."

"Stuart."

"What?"

"My real name's Stuart. Stuart Pot."

Adelina almost laughed at his name. She found it ridiculously funny in some way. 2D was an outrageous name but Stuart Pot was out of this world. She bit her tongue and coughed to cover up her giggles.

"You're laughing at it, obviously." 2D rolled his almost nonexistent eyeballs at the woman. He didn't know wether he should be offended or happy that she found it amusing.

Adelina thought it was a cute name and it suits 2D really well.


	8. Not Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D was calm, contemplating and composed when he left the party. That's when the singer realized that he cannot be reached anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of busy with life. I'm so sorry! Here's an update! I recommend listening to Rhinestone eyes while reading!

"Noodle,'ey! Can I have a minute?"

Noodle turned her heel to face 2D. He had his Billy Fury leather jacket on, a crisp white shirt and faded skinnies that made him look longer than his usual stature. There was an added touch of a black choker around his neck to hide the bruise. Surprisingly, it blends well with the outfit. The singer never dressed up for an event, he usually had a cut-sleeve and dirty maong and his current look was a great improvement. Noodle smiled at his new found fashion taste. She was digging it. "What's up, D?"

2D was reluctant as he raised an awkward index finger. "I have someone... t' introduce." He frowned as Noodle pursed her lips in a disapproving manner. The singer wasn't allowed to bring anyone to the event, Murdoc made it nice and clear, but he promised Noodle that he'd let her meet Adelina.

"You remember what Murdoc told you?" The guitarist was trying hard not to grit her teeth. "He'll kill you if he finds out!" It was a furious whisper.

2D raised his arms in defeat. "You told me you want'd to meet her!"

"That was before he threatened to lock you up in a room, dumbass!" Despite her protests, he still grabbed the annoyed Noodle by the hand and started to weave their way into the crowd. There was a secluded area by the exit door with thick red curtains covering the booth. The guitarist assumed that 2D was hiding his guest there. At least he was smart enough to not go parading his woman around. "Wow. How dramatic."

"She's worth the drama." Noodle rolled her eyes at the super cheesy phrase. If there's one thing she didn't expect from 2D, it would be his romantic side. All of the girls he had brought to his room were only for the night, the woman he had with him at the moment must be special. Maybe some college girl or some kind of aspiring singer. Someone that might actually have a life.

2D momentarily held the curtains for Noodle to enter. The woman heard quick shuffling of feet and then a female voice clearing her throat. She immediately averted her attention to the lone figure standing in front of them.

"Adelina de Bonnevile" The figure smiled as she extended her hand for a handshake. Noodle didn't expect to see someone prim and proper accompanying 2D to their event. Adelina had a mature beauty surrounding her, a great contrast to the singer's boyish charms and mannerism. She wore a form-fitting black turtle neck and a leather skirt that was cut just beneath her knees. Her hair was styled in an updo and a dash of color adorned her skin. To think of it, the woman looked pale and quite sickly, but Noodle thought that it was because of the dim lighting. The guitarist shook her hand as she let her lips form a small curve.

"Noodle." Maybe that's why 2D was so eager to let Noodle meet her. Adeline's was somehow properly put together. She wasn't like the tetchy social climbers he used to date and it was a shame that Russel wasn't here to see her.

2D, who sensed Noodle wanted to talk to Adelina, excused himself to get some drinks.

"So, 2D's hickeys..." Adelina almost choked on nothing but air when she heard the topic. "Was it you?" Noodle narrowed her eyes at the woman. She observed how tensed she got and how red her face was. Their suspicions were right.

Adelina took in a deep breath. "Yes. That was me."

The guitarist inched closer. "What's your deal with him? Fame? Money?" Adelina's eyes widened in disbelief at her suggestions. She barely knew that 2D was that well-known and here she was, being accused as a gold-digger. Noodle was unapologetic as she continued. After all, her friend only deserved the best woman out there. It was the only thing the gods could give to make up for his shitty life. "Why the hell would you date him?"

"We're just friends." Adelina immediately went on defensive. She didn't know how to label their relationship. In an affair, maybe? They weren't official, but not really in secret.

Noodle cut her off her thoughts. "Friends don't have sex, Adele."

"Adelina." The woman was visibly annoyed with the mix-up. The guitarist just shrugged off the matter. "Pardon me, I know nothing of your band or how famous it is. I met 2D in a bar opening. We shared a few secrets, got carried away and then it happened. " The doctor tried so hard not to sound mean. The girl didn't insult her or anything, it was just the tone in Noodle's voice that set her off.

"Do you love him?" The guitarist asked. She took the woman by surprise.

Adelina stammered for an answer. "I can't tell you...yet."

"Do you like him?" Noodle asked quickly. She was bombarding the woman with questions, questions that mattered. Adelina was decent enough to admit that she wasn't yet in love with 2D. Good, she was smart and that meant that their relationship was just blossoming. The guitarist felt bad for doing this, but it was better safe than sorry.

"He's wonderful." Adelina answered back. She wasn't so sure if she liked him either. The doctor knew she was attracted to him but that was just for the sexual aspect of their relationship. He was sweet, kind and caring yet something in her was afraid to admit that she liked him. It was her instinct.

"Do you know that he almost got himself killed because of you?" Noodle was inches away from her face. She didn't look mad nor happy, she looked protective. The doctor felt some kind of fear of acceptance. Maybe Noodle didn't like her for her one night stand tactics and her beating around the bush answers. Adelina bowed her head in shame as she bit her lip.

"He told me he got choked by a bandmate." 2D did admit that he was choked by the Murdoc guy. Whoever he is, the doctor hopes she doesn't run into him this evening. Noodle did show some kind of hate for the guy who did that. Adelina could see in the way she clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Twice." Noodle shook her head at the memory. 2D didn't fight back the second time that happened. He let Murdoc have his way around him all because he wanted his permission to invite Adelina. 2D let him verbally abuse his being. It was an aggravating sight but the singer stood with conviction. In the end, the access wasn't granted but here they are. Adelina sitting across Noodle with a worried expression. "Look, It's not that I don't like you. It's good to see that 2D had finally found someone and you're lovely but it's not really the right time for a relationship."

"Is it because of Murdoc?" Adelina said reluctantly, as if it was a sin to mention the name of 2D's abuser.

Noodle was taken aback. 2D told her the truth that they tried hard to protect. He said it almost too carelessly to a stranger he got intimate with. The guitarist clenched her fist. "Yes. Most likely."

Adelina couldn't believe the reason but it was a valid one. There was a vengeful spirit in her heart, his bandmates knew all along! Why the hell didn't they report it to the officials? "2D isn't a toy that he can own. He's abusing him! He needs to--"

"How long have you known him?" Noodle snapped back at her, annoyed at how the woman sited that out.

Adelina gulped. "A week."

Noodle nodded her head. "It takes you a lifetime to understand the situation we're in." She ran her fingers along her messy hair. Did she look like the bad guy, now? She had to. "Please. I have nothing against you but if you care about 2D, it's best that you don't see each other yet."

The doctor now understood every word she said. She felt down. Why didn't 2D tell her the extremity of his situation? She should have rejected him when he asked. It was the right thing to do. "I wasn't really invited, right?"

"Yes." That was the one thing that Noodle regret saying. She knew how much 2D adored Adelina. She knew that if they give them time, they'd fall in love, but now isn't the right season. It's either love or safety for 2D. Once, Noodle might have leaned towards love for him and if the situation was any different, she would welcome Adelina with open arms. The guitarist had no right over the decision, however, she did it because she cared. "2D wanted you to come. I told him I'd love to finally meet you. You are something, you know? He's happy when he talks about you. It just so happens that Murdoc isn't. "

Adelina nodded her head understandingly. This was the universe's way of telling her to retreat back to her boring life. She knew something was up the night she met 2D in the bar. The doctor felt like it was another story to tell. It was laced-trimmed and almost out of her league. She let herself fall into the temporary illusion of being normal but Adelina knew better than to let her heart take over. Life had taken her mother and Elena to prove the graveness of her decisions. She didn't want to repeat the same events all over. She wanted to depend on someone, but if the world didn't let her, so be it. "If you don't mind me asking, What did he risk for tonight?"

"Being locked in a room for a week." Adelina's breath hitched as Noodle grabbed her hand to give some kind of comfort. Her cold hands felt empty, void of any warmth like those of Stuart's. The doctor wanted to cry her heart out again. Why does it always have to be like this? She'll always end up lonely no matter what.

The doctor took in a deep breath before she faced the guitarist. "If I leave right now, would Murdoc still do that to him." It was more of a statement, not a question, but Adelina didn't care.

Noodle saw the sadness in her eyes that she barely noticed when she was talking to her. Maybe the guitarist was too engrossed on getting to the point that she didn't take time to consider how it affected Adelina. She felt somehow guilty but it was the lesser of two evils. "It depends on who you leave with."

Adelina sighed. "Can you accompany me outside?"

Noodle nodded as she spoke in Japanese. "It's unfortunate. You would have been perfect for him."

The doctor smiled. She was too worn-out to even bother to ask for a translation.

 

* * *

 

 

2D was about to navigate his way to the secluded area. He had a shot of whiskey and sparkling grape juice on both of his hands. Adelina told him to get her something non-alcoholic since she had a morning shift tomorrow and frankly, 2D argued that wine won't hit her senses that much. Meanwhile, Noodle was Noodle and she liked her drinks strong.

The singer sighed as he mumbled his thanks. He reached in for his pocket for a couple of dollars when the bartender spoke. "Oh no, sir. That gentleman over there already paid for your drinks." A gloved hand pointed to none other than Murdoc Niccals, seated across the bar in the center of crowded people. He craned his neck at 2D with a knowing look on his face. It was sickening. He acts like he cares.

"Is there someone you're hiding from me?" Murdoc walked closer, a smug grin on his crooked teeth. The bunch followed him like he was some kind of god they worshipped. How did he find out that he was with Adelina? Maybe he didn't. 2D tried to play it cool.

"Just Noodle." Murdoc raised his brow at the singer. "She want'd a drink."

"Who's drinking the juice, then?" 2D sometimes hated how Murdoc noticed the subtlest of details. The singer gulped as he tried to laugh off his lack of knowledge. Who the hell is drinking the juice, then? He felt the crowd waiting for him to answer. Cold sweat started to drip down his forehead. "Ey, you good?"

"I feel a migraine is all." How Murdoc can be so civilized when they're in a crowd of people is still a mystery to the singer. 2D bit his lip as he feigned a pained expression. He rubbed his temples while searching for a possible escape from the situation he was in. The singer was a bad liar, everyone knew that, he just hoped that the bassist wouldn't notice.

"Noodle got her a girl that easily?" 2D's eyes shot forward when Murdoc mentioned that. The singer saw Adelina frantically searching the room while Noodle led the way. The guitarist whispered something to the woman and Adelina's eyes darted towards 2D's direction. She smiled sadly before looking away. The bassist noticed the quick exchange. He knew.

"You bastard." Murdoc whispered between clenched teeth. He averted his attention to the singer who quickly slammed the drinks on the table and ran. A few guests gasped as the shards of glass went flying and the liquid splattered everywhere. The satanist found himself following him. He specifically told 2D that he shouldn't invite the bitch but where are they now? The singer was too hard-headed for his own good. Dear satan, Murdoc wanted to punch some sense into him.

The cold evening breeze made his vision go blurry but Murdoc stood as the wind whipped against his skin. He narrowed his eyes at the fuzzy figures in front of him. 2D trying to pry the woman away from Noodle's hands. Noodle somehow screaming incoherent Japanese at the singer. The woman trying to calm them down. It was a ridiculous sight that could have been avoided if 2D wasn't 2D.

"Oy!" The bassist took a few steps forward as the scene was devoured with silence. All heads turned towards him. Noodle let go of Adelina's arms as 2D gently instructed her to stay behind him. As if that would save her from being verbally attacked. "What did I tell you? You are not allowed to let that harlot anywhere near this event, right? Right?!"

Noodle's voice was shaky when she spoke. "Murdoc. I invited her, It wasn't 2D." She approached the man with caution. The guitarist knew how Murdoc's mouth can be uncensored and 2D knew how cruel the bassist can be with his words. They were shielding Adelina from the truth of their band. They were trying to conceal what kept them together and what kept them emotionally apart. Their efforts were futile.

"Seeing her won't do you any good, lad! She's just a whore. How many guys did she get to fuck before you?!" Murdoc was raging when he met eye to eye with 2D. The singer was inches taller but that didn't stop the bassist from giving him a death glare that looked like hell.

Adelina tried to pull the singer away from the man. 2D stumbled over his footing but quickly regained his balance. His voice cracked when he spoke. "You don't know her, you old goth! Keep your filthy mouth shut--"

"2D" Adelina had enough. "I think Murdoc's right. " That made the two men shut up and Noodle furrow her brows. Murdoc had a smug grin on his lips. The doctor was accepting everything she wasn't because she decided to settle things at once.

The singer turned to face the woman behind him. She looked away in shame. "Adelina."

"The bitch is smarter than I thought she was." 2D growled when he heard another comment from the pickle. The bassist grinned as he clicked his tongue. He was satisfied with where this was heading and thank Satan the woman was decent enough to realize the situation.

Adelina nodded at Noodle, as if it was a signal for something. "Can we have a little privacy, please?"

Noodle nodded back. It was some kind of woman language that the men didn't understand. The guitarist locked arms with Murdoc as she gently walked him away. "Murdoc. Let's leave."

"Five minutes, 2D, five fucking minutes." Adelina and 2D watched them walk away. The bassist was screaming profanities at the doctor whilst adding the insult "bitch" to all his sentences. Adelina flinched when she felt the singer grab her arm. She let him pull her to one of the back alleys where it was dim. The night was dark enough to conceal any remaining guilt on the doctor's face, good for that.

"Wha' the hell was that for?" The man aggressively whispered. His breathing was labored and his thick brows were knitted together. It was such a surprise to see him like this, considering how calm he was when Adelina first met him. Maybe she didn't know him that much. Maybe they shared a few secrets that are not really secrets. Maybe they just tried to make themselves feel special for once. That was the loophole to this "thing" between them. The emotional attachment they felt just because they dove into a bed in such sadness. "You think it's okay t' just insult you like that? He was callin' you a bitch and you think it's right?! Are you okay with that Adelina?!"

"2D, listen. " Adelina grabbed his hands. The singer's fingers were long and bony but warm all the same. He had that type of comfort the doctor longed for and it felt good. 2D felt good, but everything between them was wrong. They were just strangers who shared secrets. Why is it so hard for them to let go? "This needs to stop."

"Wha' are you talking about?" The singer furrowed his brows once again. He stared at those icy blues, cold and dead and somehow tired. He didn't understand what she was trying to say though it was not the thick-headedness that got him. It was because he was afraid of what she was trying to imply.

Adelina let out a shaky sigh. "Am I the reason you were choked. Twice?" 2D's eyes widened. He didn't want her to know about that, not now atleast. The singer avoided any eye contact. He was so vulnerable to showing any sign of emotions. "Answer me, please..." Her hands were warm against his cold cheeks. "2D?"

The singer looked away forcibly. "Yes. Oh fuck Adelina, I can take the beating--"

"No. You can't, okay." Adelina was quick to let him face her. She placed her hand firmly against his face. Her eyes mirrored her thoughts and the singer hated the way she looked at him. "You barely even know me..."

"I want t' know you." 2D whispered, his forehead barely touching hers when she pulled away.

"2D, please don't take this the wrong way." The warmth of her fingers started to fade. Adelina hugged herself. The doctor knew if she touched 2D for too long she wouldn't be able to control her emotions. She yearned for him but she shouldn't.

The singer didn't know how to not take it the wrong way. They're not even that close and now she's giving up because of Murdoc? How weak-willed can she be? "You're selfish, Adelina." The singer whispered almost reluctantly.

Adelina pursed her lips to hide the sound of her gritting teeth. It was a hard blow. All her life, she felt like everything she had was taken away by people. The doctor let them take it away. Adelina had devoted her time to others and now she was being called selfish by this blue-haired frontman who doesn't even know her that well. "Selfish is when I keep on seeing you with the knowledge that you are physically beaten up because of it. That's selfish." She tried to remain calm.

"Selfish is when someone is tryin' so hard t' keep you close but you wouldn't let them." 2D, however, was in the verge of exploding. All the moments from their first meeting flashed back in his head. He felt like he finally belonged back then and now it was slipping away from his fingertips. It was all but a fantasy. "I thought you want'd t' rely on someone, Adelina. Here I am. Maybe you think you can't rely on me because I can't take care of myself? Is that it?"

"No, that's not the case. I-"

"Then what's the case?! Tell me!" 2D gripped his hair. He was so frustrated, so lost yet still clinging on to whatever comfort Adelina had. He tried to reach out to her again. His fingers only grazed her shoulder.

"I don't want someone being harmed because of me, okay? I've had enough of that. With Murdoc's threats, I know it's going to be hard if we keep seeing each other." Adelina took another step back. The light hit her face and 2D would have sworn that his heart dropped. There were tears glistening and he hates it when she cries. The singer felt like he had to comfort her; he felt like he was the only person that can do that. It was hard because she was already fixed with her decision. If he knew that they would only last for a week, he should have jumped out of her bed while she was sleeping. 2D didn't, and that was a thing that he gravely regret.

"You told me you'll let me know you..." A step forward.

"I didn't know your life that time." A step backward.  
  
"Adelina, I can help you. You can trust me and--"

"I'm not your responsibility, 2D. It's about time that I should go back to where it's safe for both of us." Adelina hands were shaking when 2D wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. The singer placed a shaky kiss on her chin, the part where he repeatedly had the chance to run over the night they first met. The memory felt like it came from another lifetime and the doctor just wanted to dive into him again. This time, she didn't allow herself to be caught in that fantasy.

"Adelina." For a fleeting moment, she looked into his empty eyes where Adelina had found comfort in the sadness there. It was wrong, after all, to find solace in other's misery, yet that is where they began and that is where they will also end. They were looking for a dangerous kind of love in each other; one that can heal. How will they even start to mend when they are both broken in the first place? "Don't leave me."

2D held on to her. He was afraid to let Adelina go and it took all his strength to lean in and kiss her. His eyebrows were furrowed as the woman placed her hands on his cheeks, tears slightly wetting his face. Adelina felt warm, the kind of warm that he never realized he wanted until now. He almost wished that her warmth lasted forever. The cold bit him and the singer knew she was gone.

"I have to." Her goodbye was quick but it was one he would have a hard time forgetting. 2D was in a state of shock. He barely noticed the taxi stopping in front of him, barely seen the girl stepping in, barely heard the sob she let out as the car drove away. He realized how caught up he was with a stranger's secrets. He had become so emotionally attached to someone he desperately wanted to fix, hoping that she would fix him too, without thinking about the current situation. He ignored everything just because he wanted change but change was hard for a person who has to deal with a life he didn't wish to live.

He was afraid that Adelina would feel the same loneliness he felt right now.

2D was calm, contemplating and composed when he left the party. That's when the singer realized that he cannot be reached anymore.

 


	9. Mi Adelinetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He made you feel distinguished. All men do that." Bridgette was serving some sense into her situation. Adelina was the one who decided to stay away from him after all. "Wake up. You're the one who dodged the bullet, stop acting like you got hit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this since forever.
> 
> I'm so sorry. I had a lot of things in mind but here you go! I can't promise you an update in like a week but there will surely be one maybe next week? I do hope so.
> 
> For now, please enjoy this filler chap! :)

Adelina took a long sip of latte.

It's been three weeks since that incident happened and frankly, she couldn't stop thinking about it. The doctor had developed some kind of paranoia of bumping into them again; she frequently checked her surroundings, the people she was with and even when she's visiting Elena's grave. Adelina felt guilt eating her up every now and then. She tried to live normally like before but it seems like everything reminded her of 2D. From the vibrant blue of sky to the pills she had to prescribe her patients, It was hard to carry on and act like nothing happened when his face haunted her every time. The only thing she wanted to tell him was "sorry"; sorry that she didn't do anything for his situation. He was right, she was selfish.

The cafe bell chimed and Adelina looked up to scan the newcomer. Bridgette smiled down at the doctor. She approached her table, charts in hand and a heavy bag in the other. "Adella!" She waved at her. Adelina weakly waved back.

"How's your vacation?" The doctor asked as the woman sat down opposite to her. She placed her baggage across the table with a loud grunt. "Well, you certainly enjoyed shopping."

"I bought a lot of stuff for you..." Bridgette begun rummaging her bag. After the thing with 2D, Adelina found herself talking to her blonde nurse about love and music. Well, that's all they ever talk about nowadays. It formed some kind of distraction from the guilt. Bridgette would laugh at Adelina's taste in music, it was old and outdated. Clearly, she wasn't listening to the modern mixes nowadays. She hated music in general and knew nothing about those "bloopy bum bang" noises. However, The doctor used to listen to music, but she never had the luxury to do it now.

After much deliberating, Adelina had finally downloaded the Gorillaz Albums to provide some kind of closure. The woman was surprised when she heard the soft flurries of some person's vocals. 2D's voice was sweet with a somber undertone, a stark contrast to the cockney accent he has. It made her miss him even more. "Here's your new diet plan." Adelina snapped back to reality.

"Thanks." The woman gently placed the piece of paper inside her bag, not before scanning it. It was an absurd amount of calories she had to eat for a day. "Thank you for doing this for me but I seriously think I don't need it."

"Well, it works, I mean look at you! You finally have some meat on your bones." The nurse tapped the table lightly while she scanned Adelina. The doctor was gaining needed weight but her skin was still a gloomy porcelain. She was pale, crossed and dull compared to her look few weeks ago. Adelina frowned as Bridgette clicked her tongue. The doctor was spacing out again. "Can you please stop thinking about that Gorillaz singer for a moment. It doesn't help you in any way."

Adelina sighed as she bit her lip. She was too transparent for her own good. "You know I can't just-."

"You can't because you don't want to." The nurse snapped. Bridgette noticed how the woman would sometimes be lost in deep thought. It was starting to annoy her and the nurse knew Adelina meant no harm; it was just insulting. Bridgette was doing everything to at least bring the doctor back to her senses but here she was, getting lost in them.

Adelina replied with a tight smile. She was irritated at how the nurse brushed off her situation. It was as if her feelings weren't put into consideration. "It's harder than it looks."

"He's a stranger you went to bed with." It was the bitter truth, Bridgette saw it clearly. "One night stands don't last, Doc."

The doctor clicked her tongue. It was indeed true that one night stands are not a considerable pick when looking for a long term relationship. Adelina just couldn't convince herself that 2D will only be a smudge in her memory. Not after they had some kind of connection lingering between them. Not when they both needed something that only the other has. Adelina could only regret what she failed to fight for and only then did she realize that leaving 2D was like throwing him back to hell. She tried to look at the positive side; what she did was right because the singer was safer away from her but why does it feel so wrong, then? "Stuart's special." She said it more to herself and not for the woman beside her.

"He made you feel distinguished. All men do that." Bridgette was serving some sense into her situation. Adelina was the one who decided to stay away from him after all. "Wake up. You're the one who dodged the bullet, stop acting like you got hit."

The doctor's face was solemn when she spoke. "I think I'm entitled to feel guilt. I deserve it."

Just when the nurse was about to retort, a loud melody engulfed the silence of the cafe. A few necks craned to check on the ruckus while others sent a snarl at the doctor. Adelina scanned the caller ID. It was a "Haelen Henderson". She started to panic.

"Who's that?" Bridgette raised a neat brow at the woman, her anger quickly forgotten as her face formed a look of curiosity. The doctor flinched as the nurse inched closer. She quickly rejected the call.

Adelina stood up from her chair. She cleared her throat as her features relaxed into a neutral state. "I need to go. Thank you Bri for the gifts but I believe I can't carry them all. Can you leave it here and I'll send someone to pick it up?" Her tone was so casual, a sudden shift from the edgy emotional wreck she was a few minutes ago.

Bridgette could only nod as she wondered what the hell was that all about.

 

* * *

 

 

Adelina stood in front the menacing doors of the building. It's been quite a while since she last stepped inside, actually, she thought she wouldn't be back sooner. The doctor took in a deep breath as she approached the receptionist with a small smile. Why was she here anyway?

"Hello." Adelina's voice was authoritative. It made the woman quickly face her, shoving the magazines she was reading a while ago. "I'm here to see Mr. Haelen Henderson. It's Adelina. Adelina de Bonnevile."

The receptionist grinned sweetly as her name was mentioned. She had a knowing look on her face. Probably one of the employees who spent too much time around their employer. "Ah! Ms. de Bonnevile! Sir Haelen is waiting for you at his office. Third to left and-"

The doctor cut her off. She knew where she was going anyway. "Thank you. Have a nice day, love."

Adelina almost tripped as she slowly made her way to where the room was. Her legs were wobbly and she had a bad feeling about meeting Haelen. The doctor didn't know why exactly. Her heels left clicks at their wake, her breathing ragged. The doctor felt like she was twenty again; filled with so much anxiety and anticipation when she first met him. Adelina was just starting off her pre-med courses that time.

Not long did she reach the wooden door to his office. The doctor gave it a soft knock before twisting the door knob just enough to unlock the door. She slowly stepped in, breathing in the familiar scent of orange scented candles. In the middle of the room stood a man in his early fifties. He was aristocratic in every sense; from his posture, fashion sense even when he greeted the woman with a gentle curve to his handsome features. "Ah. Mi Adelinetta, How good is it to see you again."

Adelina returned the formalities with a courteous bow. "You too, Mr. Henderson." The woman shivered slightly when she mentioned his name. The unsettling feeling settled on the pit of her stomach. She tried to push it away as the doctor approached the man, but the gentle caress of his lips on her hand intensified the weird sensation. It made her think of how 2D had held her. Adelina quickly jerked her hand away. It felt wrong.

"You called me?" The woman took a shaky seat on the receiving area's sofa. Haelen chuckled as he sat opposite. Papers between his hands and a pen being twirled by his long bony fingers.

The man clicked his tongue. "The offer still stands today." He slid the paper in front of Adelina in one swift movement. "You'll have everything you ever wanted, your mother had ever wanted, and more than that." Haelen was dead serious as he stared at the woman's icy blues. The similarities were uncanny. Adelina looked like his ex-lover.

The doctor's smile turned into a bitter frown at the sight of the contract. "My mother had never wanted that kind of life." She remembered now. Haelen continuously pestered her about his company and how his sons had no interest in maintaining it. They'll only squander his hard-earned wealth. The two talked about transferring it under Adelina's care but only if she'll become a Henderson. She didn't want to, of course.

"And how did you say so?" The aristocrat answered, a thick brow raised in question.

Adelina shook her head at the memory of her mother. The old woman was quite pushy and determined. It was a shame she wasn't alive when the doctor finally received her license. "She raised me as a Doctor."

Haelen chuckled. "Ah. So that is why you feel obliged to stay as one. I know you hate your job, Mi Adelinetta. There's no harm in accepting this offer." The old man racked his tired brain for a flashback. The same icy blues stared at him while he held his breath. She was eighteen that time and Haelen was only twenty years old. Now he gazed at this beautiful copy of his lover, though her stare less lovingly.

"Why now?" Adelina asked between gritted teeth.

"Why not now?" Haelen answered nonchalantly.

"Why not offer that to my mother?"

"Your mother is already dead."

"Why not when she was alive?!" Adelina stood up from her chair. Her bottled up anger exploded in a burst of words. Her mother suffered so much from the lost of love; It was as if her own daughter couldn't fill that void Haelen left. She died with a broken heart, softly whispering that she didn't want to die alone. It was the worst thing a person could ever feel in her own deathbed. Now this man was trying to worm his way into Adelina's life, but all he could see in her was the image of Mathilde. It was sickening. "You're the only person she had ever loved and yet you take her lightly. There's no point in doing it, I'm not her."

"I'm trying to correct my mistakes, Adelina." There was a slight lost of composure. His clenched fists ached to punch the wall and his brown eyes stared daggers. Haelen hated how the woman was so stubborn, a trait that was obviously passed down by Mathilde.

The doctor stood unfazed. She felt all the years crash down upon her. She was 32 and she was still struggling to find some kind of safe haven in her own little world. If her life was any different, if she wasn't a fucked up doctor and Haelen had stayed with her mother, Adelina would be happier even for a fleeting moment. "Well, it's too late."

"Can you just consider it for a second!" The man raised his voice. Haelen never raised his voice in front of people. It took a few seconds to regain the calm he was known for. The woman was testing his patience and frankly, his 54 years of existence wasn't long enough when faced with Adelina. "A life free from all your responsibilities."

The doctor turned around and slowly made her way to the door. She was having none of this conversation. "I grew up with a life filled with responsibilities. Take that away and I am nothing."

"And yet you loathe them with all your heart? Mi Adelinetta, I know how your brain works. I've been there." Adelina paused at the man's words. At some point, it must have been true, but responsibilities are all she has left and she plans that it would stay that way for a long time. "You're just a signature away from being my-"

"Ah!" The door burst open, the hinges squeaking painfully from the force. Murdoc was furious, his hair disheveled and his face sweaty, as he made his way to Haelen. "Your guards wouldn't let me in! Thought I was joking about the appointment. Your bloody security is gloriously dumb-" The green man glanced at the aristocrat's raised brow. His eyes were fixed on a certain space in front of him.

"I best be going now." Murdoc knew that voice. He turned around to see the woman whom 2D was depressing about since the party. She looked a little curvier than their first meeting but still as pale as a ghost. The green man snarled. That woman is the reason why the draftings are painfully slow. 2D was drowning in drugs, he couldn't even think straight.

They waited for the door to finally close. "Your slut?" Murdoc spat out.

Haelen slightly flinched. He knew about how the green man's mouth could sometimes be uncensored but he didn't expected it to be this unfiltered. "Pardon?"

"Does she warm your bed or something? I've seen her quite a few times with my singer. I don't know what you see in her but she's plain and blunt, might I say. Is she that good in bed?" Murdoc picked his fingernails as he plopped down the couch.

Haelen pursed his lips into a painful frown. "Is that so? Have you met her before?"

"Not formally but yeah."

"She's family. Almost." The aristocratic man sat down as Murdoc started to discuss how much they needed to fund a concert. The man's thoughts were slightly jumbled, presence fading in and out as he pondered about what Adelina had said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Comments give me life and the drive to write more stuff" -Zephyr 2k17


End file.
